Falirath Dethrohan
Description Details Height: 2 meter (6.6 feet). Eyes: Dark green. Hair: Long raven-black hair falling beyond his shoulders. Clothing: '''Different depending on the occation. '''Speech: A strong brittish accent. Prejudice: Fanatics, Faithfull, Blades. Quotes "In time" or "Time will tell" - A typical Dethrohan saying also used by Falirath. "You say that you have been trained by the most famous masters, but the best masters are the one that stay hidden." - ''Falirath speaking to the newbloods of the Sanctuary. ''"Shall we play with him/her first?" - ''Words used by ''Falirath and his brother, a standard quote before deciding what to do. ''"What to do with the new recruits? They seem useless." - ''Damnatzio and Falirath when they both were officers of the Ravenholdt. Background The beginning. Falirath 'Falsus' Dethrohan was born as Falirath Desint in the darkness of Duskwood by his mother Elizabeth. She was lonely in the forests of Duskwood, but not afraid... Nor alone. She thought the young Falirath not to be afraid of the Darkness, no matter what happend. That the Darkness watches over the people of Duskwood, even if Falirath never understood what it ment back then. In Faliraths early teens his mother was killed in an worgen attack, he managed to survive by running away as they attack the house, he came back a couple of hours later just to find his mother dead by the hands of the worgens, he picked up his stuff and walked away, he never looked back at that day ever since. He lived in the streets of Stormwind for a long time. Stealing, pickpocketing... Doing everything simply to survive. He later started his journey, he left Stormwind with the small amount of skills he have, and he tried to find what was right for him, he traveled until he was 18 years old. He then found himself in Stonelathon mountains, he saw the Stormwind army crossing blades with the Orcs of Ogrimmar. It took Falirath long enough to notice that this was his call, he went up the long mountain side and signed the papers. Stormwind Regiment. It turned out that he was well places as a scout, his four years in the wild, almost completly alone had set it. He knew what he was looking for. He made a pretty good name for himself. He stayed for long enough to get some money on the side. He stayed with them for a full year, but later he started to change, like something was calling for him. He simply left Stormwind without telling no-one. And walked straight to Duskwood. The returning. After four months he returned to Stormwind, completly changed. But not with the goal to join the army again, but to find his one true purpose. There he found this person, that cought his interrest. He followed the man, and the man did something to him. Gave him a message... Through his mind, Falirath was so confused but he dicided to follow the mans instructions. From there he met Damnatzio Dethrohan, his cousin. Ravenholdt. They instantly bonded, Damnatizio thought Falirath how to fight, and why. He then took Falirath up to the Ravenholdt Sanctuary, were he was sworn in by Void, who beat him senceless in the first fight th ey had. when he later started to train, they also go closer. But Faliraths bond with Damnatizio was stronger then ever. Falirath recived the name Panther, from the Grand Master whos codename was Vulture. He also later became V's apprentice. And a Sanctuarian of the Ravenholdt, he also met his one only true love in Ravenholdt, Juliana. Falirath decided that he had to leave, with her. It wasen't a place for them. So he took her away, as they went underground for several months. Romour says that Rohim Dethrohan, Faliraths uncle took care of them, and also Damnatzio. The killer. As Falirath reappeared again, he changed even more. Alot more cold, and snappy. This time without Juliana, romours says that the pirate is still sailing the seas. Other say that she died, by the hands of Falirath. He later found his old friend, and misstress. Timna Farglade, or Rayne Lieuth... Then called Void, or The Spymistress. They quickly became fond of each other and started dating, she even followed the Dethrohan family up north to Gilneas, where they took shelter from the rest of the world. Later on, they even got engaged. They talked about marriage as they left Gilneas on a ship, and hid out the open blue ocean. Timna later called of the wedding, postponed it. They later even moved to Timnas home, Arathor. Where they had a happy life, so they thought. Falirath became sick if the city, of the people. And of her. So he left Timna alone, without a word. In his eyes, she didn't earn a goodbye. The dissepearing. Falirath planned to dissepear and without telling anyone. And so he did, after that. Nobody knows where Falirath is to this day. Category:Discription Category:Description Category:Background Category:Training Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Human